After the Tamers
by impmon fan girl
Summary: It was halloween night, on a public street three twelve year olds disapear in a mysterious fog. To the rest of the world, they were never gone, but for them it was a life-changing expierience... where have they gone? The Digital World of course! I just realized how much this story sucks, so I won't be updating it anymore.
1. Chapter 1: costumes, candy and D-ARKs

** The digital adventures of Awesomon**

"If Mickey wants me to do this every day, I'm gonna have to start taking a flashlight to school." I grumbled while I walked to my best friend's house one crisp october morning. The reason for the may-need-it-flashlight was that it was almost pitch-black out! It was also the day before halloween. As I passed Brody's house, I caught a glimpse of his goofy pumpkin. Chuckling to myself, I gave it a quick look-over. It was a smaller pumpkin on top of a larger on. It had a cartoonish look to it, with it's wide mouth and mismatched eyes. Grinning, I continued the journey to Mickey's house. A sudden gust of wind left me with a "fuck-it" expression, and unruly hair. As I tried desperatley to smooth my wild hair, I just decided that, since this happened _every_ morning, I should just tuck it behind my ears, and hope that no one noticed.

** Halloween night**

I arrived at Mickey's house for trick-or-treating in my Impmon costume. My shoulder-length blond hair was hidden under the purple hat with the cute purple floppy ears sewn on top. After knocking, I stood back and waited, a blond zombie with a clip-on red streak in her hair answered the door. She was wearing a wedding dress that had fake blood dripping down the front. She jokingly rolled back her eyes and held out her arms fluttering her eyelids and moaning,"brains" I laughed.

"So, where's your groom?" I asked jokingly.

"He's coming in a few minutes. He said he might wanna be a vampire though."

"Great," I said sarcasticly while rolling my crystaline blue eyes. "I'm a walking feast! Refreshment _and_ dinner in one place! Next thing you know, I'll come with entertainment too!"

"Your'e weird."

"Right back atcha."

When Robby finally arived, we hit a few houses and then decided to visit Megan's part of the neighborhood. After, of course, we checked our candy bags.

"So, anyone got gum?" I asked. Just then it started to fog up.

"H-hey! I can't see anything!" Said Robby, just as one of his stray flailing arms hit me upside the head.

"Ouch! Quit flailing your arms! You could HURT someone like that y'now!" I cried as I rubbed my cheek.

"Woops. Sorry Chris."

"We should all hold hands so we don't get separated." I instructed as my friends were promptly FREAKING OUT.

"Uh, y-yeah! I was gonna say that!"

"Oh, save it!"

When we all held hands, the ground started glowing. We all gasped, as three lights flew up from the ground and into our hands. I had a hunch about what they were, but as I reached my hand out to grab it, it passed throught my hand and went into me! "Nothing will _ever_ suprise me again." I muttered as the fog cleared.

I realized that Mickey and Robby were staring at their hands."What're you guys looking at?"

"Chris, d'you know what these are?" Asked Mickey as she shoved a small triangular device into my hand. I took one look at it and knew my life would never be the same.

"No way!" I gasped. They both had D-ARKs!

"What? What is it?" Asked Mickey.

"Your'e gonna get mad if I explain it." I said, still not believing that Mickey was a tamer.

"Chris, _tell me_." I sighed in defeat. When Mickey got like this, the only way out was to piss her off to the point where she won't even _look_ at you anymore, or give her what she wanted. And I had a feeling that what she wanted would do both.

"Okay, so remember when I told you about digimon tamers?"

"I'm gonna regret this, but yeah, so what?"

"Well you and Robby got D-ARKs..." I trailed off, not trusting myself to say more.

"Annnddd...?"

"Well, yourebothtamers." I blurted out.

Mickey just stared at me in silence for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "I- haha- can't- hahaha!-Believe you'd- ha- pull- haha- such a- haha! Lame prank!HAAHAHAHAHAHH!"

I just stared at her with my "what-have-you-been-smoking" face on. "If your'e done laughing now, I didn't set this up."

"Pfft, yeah right. Your'e the only one who could pull off something as pathetic as this!"

"Hey! If anyone would like to include _me _I have a question." said Robby, before the heated argument could begin and he would be ignored completely for the rest of the night.

"Yes?" I asked very annoyed at this point because, A: we were standing here in costumes arguing about D-ARKs and digimon when we _could _be getting our bags overflowed with candy, and B: because I really _didn't_ set up any pranks. I just wanted my tricks and treats.

"Can you play tetnis on this thing?" I slapped my forehead with a gloved hand.

"_No _you idiot! That is for-"

"Hey!_ Numbnuts! Nerd!_ Why the _fuck_, is the ground all broken and shiny!?"

Then, me and Robby looked at each other with a simultaneous,"Huh!?" Then the ground gave way, and we fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 how to find your lost friends

**Digital adventures of Awesomon chapter 2.**

**How to find your lost friends in the digital world.**

I woke up in a strange jungle, miles from anywhere that could possibly be a house. I got up and looked around. I didn't see anyone or any venomous snakes or mosquitoes, so I figured I'd look for Mickey and Robby.

…...

A few miles away in a desert that wasn't so hard to reach: "wonder where Chris is."

Said Mickey, getting up and looking around.

"Wonder where _we_ are." Said Robby, folding his arms.

"I dunno, but we should get out of this sun and into those trees over there!"

…...

After walking for a while, I figured it was about time for a break. So I sat against a big tree and relaxed. _Maybe I won't have to find Mickey and Robby. Maybe they'll just find me! _And with that thought, I fell into a deep sleep.

…...

When they finally got to the shade of the trees, Mickey and Robbie were exhausted. "My hair is all frizzy!" Mickey complained.

"I'm thirsty." Said Robby as he collapsed onto the lush green forest floor.

"Maybe there's a river or something nearby," said Mickey as she looked around. "Hey, I just realized something!"

"Mph, lemme sleep." Mumbled Robby as he made himself comfortable on the soft green moss.

"we aren't wearing our costumes anymore!" Mickey continued as if she hadn't heard Robby.

"Mmm?"

" Wake _up!_" said Mickey, wacking him with the closest thing she could find, which just so happened to be a large stick.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!"

"Well, you better be! Come on, Numbnuts, let's find some water."

…...

I woke up in the jungle. "H-huh? Where am I? Oh, yeah! There was that black hole thing and the D-ARKs, and I should probably find the others." I got up and started towards a lake I had seen earlier hoping that Mickey and Robby had the same idea.

…...

Meanwhile,

"Hey! Mickey! I think I found a lake!"

"No,_ really?_ I never would have guessed from the large amount of water in front of us!"

"I'm thirsty! I'm getting a drink!" Declared Robby, bending down to the lakes edge to get a drink when a white head popped up from the water. It had green eyes, purple eyebrows, and an orange Mohawk.

"Hiya! I'm Gomamon!" Said the digimon. "Who are you?" Robby face-faulted.

"Uh, uh, I- I-I'm uh, R-Robby" He managed to get out.

"Oh. Do you have a speech impediment?" asked Gomamon, tilting his head cutely.

"N-no, you just uh, startled me" Said Robby after getting his voice back. "So, uh, Gomamon, do you know where we are?"

"Your'e in the digital world of course! This is the glowing forest!"

"The _glowing_ forest!?"

"You'll understand when night comes."

…...

I'd been walking for a while when I heard some voices. I peeked around a tree to see the lake I had been walking to. I recognized Mickey and Robby, but the third voice was a stranger to me. When I peeked around the around the corner I saw Robby and Mickey talking to a digimon! My jaw dropped as I realized where we were, it was the digital world! A place I'd thought was only from a T.V show.

I stepped out from behind the tree and ran over to my friends. "Hey, guys! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Mickey.

"Hey! Maybe it's another digimon or whatever you call 'em!" Said Robby turning to look at Mickey.

_huh!?_ I wasn't a digimon! "Idiots." I muttered under my breath. "It's me. Chris? Were best friends, remember?" They just looked at me like I was crazy. Which I _wasn't. _

I think Mickey finally recognized my voice or something, because she walked up to me and said, "Chris? Look at your hand."

"Oooookayy,…" So I looked. And I saw Impmon's hand. _Not _mine. Well, it wasn't _exactly _his hand. I had blue gloves instead of red ones, but same difference! Needless to say, I passed out.


	3. chapter 3: fire and evil spiders

Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was dark outside and Mickey was sitting on a musty old log tending to a warm, blazing fire. It gave a homey feel to the whole jungle area. It also gave off a nice scent, like pine. As I looked around I was startled to find that all the trees were glowing! "So, you're awake." It wasn't a question, and as she said it, she kept her eyes on the fire the entire time.

"Uh, yeah. Nice fire. So, uh, where're Robby and Gomamon?" I asked, trying to make conversation while noticing the tense feeling in the air.

"They're off getting some wood for the fire. So," she asked suddenly turning her head towards me and gazing sharply at me with her deep blue eyes. "Are you really Chris? I mean, y'know…."

"Yeah, I mean I'm still me even if I, uh, look a little different…."

"A _little_!? Girl, you need a mirror." Just then, we heard a shrill scream. It was Robbie!

"Mickey, stay here! I'm going to go save the guys!" I took off running as fast as I could, but I heard Mickey yell after me.

" You know, traditionally, the _guy_ saves the _girl_." Ignoring this, I ran on determined to save them.

When I got to the place I was sure the screams were coming from I looked around, trying to see where they had gone. When I finally looked to my left, I gasped, jumping to

the right, and barely avoiding an especially ugly Dokugumon's poison thread attack! Then I saw where Robby and Gomamon were, they were a little caught up in the web! I turned angrily to the big spider digimon," You're really gonna get it now! Badda-boom!" I yelled hurling a light blue flame at Dokugumon. I gasped and looked around," D-did _I _do that?" I wondered aloud.

"**poison thread**!" I jumped to the side, once again, barely escaping the attack.

"Well, no time for guessing games, **Badda-boom!**" The flame came and hit it's mark! "Wow! I did it!"

"you're making me angry, you little pest!" Screamed Dokugumon.

"Then, I guess it's time to end this! **Badda-boom!**" I yelled, hurling yet another blue flame at the hulking spider.

"Pathetic! You cannot defeat me! Your only a rookie." She spat in her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

"Oh, I'm _so scared_ why don't you go bother someone who might take you seriously?" I taunted, testing my luck. "Nyah!" I said, putting one hand on my hip and leaning forward while pulling down my lower eyelid and sticking out my tongue. Hoping this was my lucky day, I blew a raspberry to add to the effect.

"Why you little- I'll get you!** Poison thread!**"

"Woah!" I yelped jumping aside, and running towards her web, I used my claws to slice through her webs sinister grip on Robby and Gomamon, when they landed on the ground I grabbed them and tried, unsuccessfully to pull them up. "Wahh!" I yelled, using my black barbed tail to deflect the poison thred attack, "Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark, **Badda-boom!**" I yelled giving it my all, unfortunately, my 'all' wasn't enough.

"Okay, that didn't work…."

" Hahahaha! This is the end for you! **Poison thread!**" Somehow, this time, I didn't think I would be lucky enough to dodge or deflect this attack…..

**Is this the end for Chris and her friends? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter4 I don't know what to name this!

**The digital adventures of Awesomon**

**Chapter 4: someone to fight for.**

I narrowed my eyes. _No way _was I going to give in just because some pushy spider told me to! "Awesomon digivolve to!" I yelled as I felt power pulsing through me,"Demideviangemon!" I finished. I pushed the poison thread attack aside easily. I looked down at myself. I seemed to be a kid. Maybe in 4th or 5th grade. Except that from the knee down I had dark yellow and black fur on my legs, and they jointed like a cat's would! I was wearing a tube shirt that cut off at the stomach and had an lol face on it. The shirt was mostly black but had a line cutting diagonally through the middle and it was white on the other side. On the black part the lol face was opposite colors from the regular ones. I was also wearing denim shorts with a lopsided belt. I had kept the tail.

"Alright! It's a fair fight now, Dokugumon! Prepare to be squashed! **Dark, gale!**"

A strong wind radiated from my two mismatched sets of wings. One of which were angel wings, the other set was a pair of leathery bat wings. The wind's force sent Dokugumon flying against a tree which crashed down, giving the evil spider whiplash.

Robby and Gomamon were slowly coming to. "wha-what happened?" Asked Robby. "oh, my head hurts."

"Tell you later, lets get outta here!" I said as I De-Digivolved.

…...

**Back at the campfire…..**

"You did _what!?_" Mickey practically screamed in my ear.

"OW! Not so loud!" I complained, rubbing my grayish-black ear in hopes of not spending the rest of my life with an immortal ringing in my left ear. "You got _some_ lungs, girl." I complained, while glaring at Mickey.

"Alright I'll stop yelling. Seriously, though. What did you do? I wasn't listening."

I groaned inwardly. Hopefully she'd be listening when someone came along to tell her why we were in the digital world. Not that I was complaining, I'd always wanted to come here. "Well, If your _ears _are _working_ now, I'll tell you." Mickey was looking at me, waiting. "I saved your boyfriend's _ass_, now _please_ stop asking who _really _saved the day. It's getting old."

When I said the word "_boyfriend" _Both Mickey and Robby choked on the meat apples they were eating, (see Digimon frontier) and blushed while looking away from each other.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow, Robby, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Quipped Gomamon, clearly holding back a fit of laughter. "Wait, I need to do something real quick." Said Gomamon as he waddled into the jungle just out of sight. Then came an excessively loud fit of laughter, followed by Gomamon re-entering the make-shift campsite. "Okay, I'm better now."

Later we all played truth-or-dare. I always take the dares, because they make stuff interesting. The victims were, of course, Robby and Mickey. We all decided to stay up because the forest kind of creeped us all out, and, of course, Mickey wanted wanted to pull an all-nighter. We all eventually fel asleep. Gomamon was the first, seeing as he had never been on a sleepover before. The point, of course, being that no one sleeps. As I drifted into oblivion, I thought _things may be finally looking up for me._ Little did I know, we were being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes…..

"I don't know why, but there's something 'bout that little black one… she must be eliminated." Said beelzemon as he watched the sleeping four-some. "I'll learn her weaknesses….. Then strike!" He said to himself, eyes glimmering maliciously as he laughed an evil demonic laugh….

**Who is Beelzemon? Why is he watching the group? Why am I asking all these obvious questions? Find out in chapter five! **(And, no, he is _not _impmon from the tamers series! I'm hoping to fit him in next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Digital Adventures of Awesomon**

**Chapter 5**

I yawned as I stretched out my short arms. I blinked and looked around. I had been sleeping in a high tree branch and watching the make-shift campsite. It was still early. A little early for regular people was _way _too early for Mickey, and probably Robby too. Seeing as Gomamon wasn't programmed for school at early hours, (that I knew of) I wasn't surprised when I spied him curled up next to Robby. I giggled when I saw that Robby was hugging a snoring Mickey in his sleep.

I shook my head in disapointment when I realized I'd left my phone at home. "Darnit! That would have made a _great_ yearbook cover!" Jumping down from the tree I had somehow found comfortable. I paced in front of my companions, not really knowing what to do. Mickey had once said if I woke her up too early, she would gouge my eyes out, shove them down my throat, beat the crap out of me, shove it back in and beat it out again. She also said she could and _would_ make it look like a tragic accident before falling back asleep.

I sighed. "What to do, what to." I wondered what Robby and his partner would do… I didn't really feel like taking my chances with a half-asleep digimon. I decided to just go to the lake and fish some breakfast before Gomamon got up.(He would warn them all away.) The trip to the lake was uneventful. Before making a fishing pole out of who-_knows_-what, I decided to take a look at my reflection. I bent down to the surreal clarity of the crystalline lake and took a look. The first thing I noticed was that, as I suspected, I seemed to be a version of Impmon.

My fur was black instead of the original purple. My gloves were a sky blue color, which matched my bandana that I had around my neck, and my flame. My eyes had stayed the same clear blue. Not exactly dark or light, but somewhere in between giving them a fantasized look. I had the same three white claws on the end of each foot, and instead of the trade-mark evil smiley, I donned an LOL face.

I had a bit of hair left. It was almost covering my eyes, but not exactly reaching them. And I had a little in the back of my head, too. It curled up just a bit, which I thought was very cool. I got up, and somehow fashioned a fishing pole out of a stick and some grass, while using a particularly sharp piece of stick as a hook. Don't ask me _how_ but it worked!

I returned with our breakfast later in the day. Mickey and Robby were just waking up.

"Hey guys! I brought fish!" I grinned and showed them the salmon I didn't expect to find.

"Hmm…" Mickey began counting the fish. She looked up happily. "There's eight! One for Chir, one for Numbnuts, one for the white seal with the Mohawk, and five for me!"

Everyone but Mickey sweat dropped as she made a cat face. "Uhh, Mickey? I brought enough so we could all have two. And that means _us_ _included_. Not just you."

"Awww….. But, my dad locks the fridge…"

" And everyone eats the same amount now. Besides, we don't even _have_ a fridge anymore!"

"Hmph. Okay." She grumbled while crossing her arms.

After breakfast, we debated on what to do next. "I think we should go exploring!" I said.

"Hey, I could show ya around!" Said Gomamon, clearly excited by the concept of being tour-guide.

"I dunno… I kinda like this place.." Said Robby.

"lets go ghost hunting!" Said Mickey, pumping her fist in the air. We all sweat dropped.

"okaaay,…. All in favor of exploring, say I." I said getting three I's. "So, it's settled then! We are gonna explore!" I said pumping my gloved hand in the air, and making a fist.

"And ghost-hunting!" Said Mickey, pumping her fist in the air along with mine, making us all sweat drop again.

"Mmm, I still think we should stay here…" Said Robby uncertainly.

" Aww, cheer up Rob! We can always come back!" Said Gomamon, happily waving a flipper in the air. Just then, a swarm of Numemon ran at us full-force!

"EWWW!" That was Mickey's automatic reflex, of course.

"AHH! Run before they start throwing sludge!" I yelled as we all ran for the sake of our hygiene. Or, in Mickey's case, her hair.

"AAHH! It's gonna mess up my hair!"

"Just run!"

"What _is_ it with girls and hair!?"

Once we finally got out of the forest, we slowed down, as the green slugs weren't following us anymore. When we finally looked up, we realized we were in the middle of a desert! "whoa. How did we get here!?" I wondered aloud.

"Uh, Chris? We just _ran_ like, _five miles! _Yeah, how we got here is a _real_ mystery!" Mickey sarcastically comented. I looked behind us, the jungle was _right there!_ I mean, there wasn't even a field or anything to separate them! Oh, well. It wasn't like the digital world ever made sense in the anime anyways.

"…..Well, at any rate, we should keep going.." I muttered.

"Wait, why don't we just go back in the forest?" Robby wondered aloud.

"Well, if you'd been _paying attention_, you'd know the Numemon were still back there! And Chris didn't defeat Dokugumon, she just set him back a bit." lectured Gomamon.

"_now_ he tells me." Muttered Mickey, who was extremely afraid of spiders. "Wait! Chris, where are you going?" I had started walking a little after Gomamon's lecture had started. I stopped and turned around, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, we can't just _stand_ here all day! Let's go somewhere!" And with that, I resumed walking into the some-what unknown.

…...

**2 hours later…**

"I'm ti-_yerd!_ Complained Mickey, falling down on her knees in exhaustion.

"Robby? Can we please rest for a while? My flippers hurt!" Said Gomamon.

"_What!? _I've been carrying you this entire time!"

"Um, guys? Were only like, five steps away from the village." I said pointing a sky-blue glove towards the small huts that were so close we could practically reach out and touch them.

"Oh." Mumbled Mickey from her position on the ground, which looked like my little sister when she was asleep.(butt in the air, hands at the side, head smushed on the ground to the left.)

"Wow, Robert! Your girlfriend's lay_-zee!_"

"_Gomamon!_ She is_ not _my girlfriend! And don't call me Robert.." Said Robby, his face turning tomato-red.

"If she's not your girlfriend, then why is your face all red? Do you have a fever?"

"Uh, it's uh, I have a sunburn! Yeah, that's it! It's just a sunburn!" Said Robby, sounding tremendously relieved. Probably because he was able to think up an excuse. I didn't say anything though.

"C'mon guys," I sighed, "let's walk the last five steps."

…...

Somewhere in a mountain…..

"Soon.." Said Beelzemon creating an evil plot. "soon, they will be gone!" (insert evil laugh here)

**Who will be in the village? Why did I not put impmon in this chapter? (Sorry, he will definitely be in the sixth chapter) where is Beelzemon, and what are his plans for my group of digi destined? Find out next time! (maybe)**


	6. Chapter 6 complete randomness

**The digital adventures of Awesomon **

**Chapter. 6**

Once we entered the village (after much whining from Mickey) I realized that the digimon here were from the Digimon Tamers series! Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon were all playing a game together when they noticed us. Guilmon put his nose into the air and sniffed, then he ran up to us and grinned. "Do you want to play?" He asked. Then he noticed me. "You look like Impmon!" He observed.

Then, Impmon came out of a small hut on the right side of me. "Huh? What is it? I heard my name." I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Chris, look it's your boyfriend!" Whispered Mickey as she leaned next to me and my face reddened. I looked up at her and glared while a million insults went through my head that I decided not to use because Calumon and Guilmon were like little kids.

"He is _not!_" I muttered. And then Impmon noticed us.

"Mmm? Ay! Who are you?" I slowly backed up and hid behind Mickey because I'm really shy with new people(not to mention digimon I had small crushes on causing me to smile and blush uncontrollably whenever I saw them) unfortunately for me, Impmon noticed me. His eyes grew wide as he peeked behind Mickey and his face got red. It would have been funny if I wasn't trying to make myself invisible. He immediately stalked back to his little hut and slammed the door shut. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Poor Guilmon was looking back and forth between the hut and me really confused. At this point, Terriermon had gotten bored and come over to investigate with Calumon trailing behind him. "Don't take it personally. Impy's _really_ shy around cute girls." Terriermon quipped loudly with a wink in my direction. My face turned a deeper shade of crimson. Don't ask me _how_ it showed through all the fur, but it did.

"I _heard _that!" Came a muffled voice from somewhere inside the grainy hut. I self-consciously tugged at the aqua-blue bandana that was tied around my neck.

Mickey folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her blue-gray eyes. "well _that _was weird."

"well, _that's _the understatement of the year." Muttered Robby, his excessively large poofy hair blowing in the slight breeze. His hands were on his hips and his brown eyes were bored.

Gomamon looked back and forth between the two humans who were both ticked off, hungry, and tired. They had just forgotten, and he felt it was his personal duty to remind them of their current disadvantages. "Who want's lunch? Cuz I'm starved!" He yelled pumping a flipper in the air.

"But, Gomamon, we're not-" Robby was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. It went like this: gurglrnbnjfnidjnndfkj. All while managing to sound watery. Mickey's growled next. Gomamon was stiffling a laughing fit. His front right flipper was clamped firmly over his mouth, and you could practically _hear_ him grinning.

"Are humans supposed to make that noise?" asked Calumon while putting a paw up on his mouth and crossing his eyes.

"Doesn't sound natural to me." Said Terriermon as he walked up beside Calumon.

"Oops, almost forgot!" Said Mickey in a cheerful voice while almost managing to hide the infamous "Revette smile" as she called it. "I'm ti-_yerd!_" she complained while waving her arm limply in the air as she sank to the dirt in the small grove of trees. She did all of this while making her troll face. We just glared at her. "What? It's been five minutes since I've acted like I was drunk, high, or complained about something!" Enter, the expected sweat-drop.

"Greetings newcomers." Said a calm, cool, and collected voice from behind me. I slowly turned around not remembering anyone behined me. I recocnized Renamon from the T.V series. I then breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't an enemy.

"Whoah!" Mickey exclaimed, just noticing the yellow fox in gloves for the first time. She looked around for an explanation. "Where did you _come _from?" Renamon just smirked and kept her arms crossed.

"Out of nowhere." Sighed Robby." Just like everything else in this world."

"Would you like to join us for lunch? I think Impmon will enjoy it." She gave a devious smirk.

Terriermon giggled. "Besides, we all know he fell for you the moment he laid his eyes on your adowable widdle face!" He made kissy faces and I turned into a tomato.

"Wait a sec, _lunch!?_ As in _food!?_ We are _so_ there lady! Bring on the grub!" Mickey exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. I was about to object to what was sure to become an embarrassing and degrading day about which Mickey wouldn't let me hear the end of when We all heard a very loud crashing noise. We all turned to see a six-foot tall gun-toting biker complete with metal tail and purple mask leveling the forest. And he was heading right for us!

**Please tell me what you think, because I am not a mind **

**reading vampire! Please review!**


	7. the pursuit of beelzemon

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was busy with Alternate Frontier and a sequel for this story I had to get down before I got bored with it. Anyways, thanks to MitzvahRose for reviewing 3 times.**

I Just stared as Beelzemon came raging through the trees toward us. I was frozen half with fear, and half with confusion. How much more random could things get!? "What the _fuck_ is _that_!?" Mickey's voice snapped me out of my paralysis.

"That, Mickey, is a _very_ pissed-off mega level Digimon." I answered, my voice shaking.

"Well, what are you still standing around here for!? Get running!" Gomamon shouted at us. I raced after Robby and his partner, Mickey soon followed, but I turned back to make sure every mon got out safely. After seeing Terriermon, Guilmon, Calumon, and finally, Renamon out of the village, I followed them.

Then I realized Impmon didn't know. And it would take too long to catch up with the others and tell them we needed to go back! So I quickly ran back into the village. Looking behind me, I saw Beelzemon coming closer. He was almost in range to fire a Double Impact! Apparently he had realized it too, because he was drawing his guns and giving me a nasty grin. I gulped and ran into Impmon's hut.

The purple Digimon was laying on his back, hands behind his head, lounging on his bed. I don't know _where_ or _how_ he got it, but he was listening to an ipod, and bobbing his head along with the music.

"IMPMON, GET UP!" I yelled at him.

"WAHH! Geez, lady where's da fire?" He Mumbled sarcastically, as he sat up rubbing the side of his head. He glared at me. "What didja do that for?" He asked me angrily.

"Beelzemon! Outside, angry! Coming here! RUN!" I know I wasn't making much sense, but he should have been able to get the gist of it. At least, that's what I thought.

"What the _hell_ are you talkin' about?"

I took a deep breath and tried to speak without totally freaking out. "There is an angry Beelzemon outside charging _right at us_ and if we don't get out now, he's GOING TO KILL US!" I finished the last sentence in a state of hysteria.

He just stared at me, then calmly got up and looked out a circular window I hadn't noticed before. I saw his emerald eyes widen as he saw what was on the other side of the glass.

"Well, don't just stand there, RUN!" He yelled as he practically shoved me out the door.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the entrance of the village. We kept running without bothering to look behind us to see if he was still following. We didn't need to, the roar of his motorcycle was answer enough for that question. I was quickly getting tired, gasping for air. Still, it was surprising that I had made it this far.

Soon enough, Impmon was the one pulling _me_ towards safety. "C'mon, just a little farther…" I heard him mutter. Maybe he had a plan or a secret hiding place…? Pretty soon we ran into a solid rock wall. "It's around here somewhere…" He muttered as he started to place his hands on the wall, looking for something.

"He's getting closer! You better hurry with… whatever you're doing." I anxiously looked behind me, he was coming closer… closer… too close!

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. I would very much enjoy reading your comments. Until next time, which will hopefully be before spring break is over… Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
